


Alice Williams is a Sweetheart

by Leonoracas



Series: Detroit: Short Stories [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Game, Post-Revolution, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonoracas/pseuds/Leonoracas
Summary: Alice asked Rose for a favour, after she heard that Rose was visiting Detroit.Rose did as Alice asked and a family receives a letter.





	Alice Williams is a Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> So, Thank you all so much for your Kudos and Comments on my other fic. 
> 
> This one is even shorter than the last, but I hope it's still worth the read. It's something that bugged me after I made it to Canada and I wanted a nice & happy resolution. So here's my take on it.

It had been hard to adapt during the android revolution. It had been hard to find a place to stay in the short amount of time that they had left. Amelia shook her head. It hadn’t been easy for her husband and son. 

They had been afraid for weeks to leave Detroit and in the end, after they realised that they never were in any danger, they didn’t want to leave anymore. Amelia knew, that not everything was going well. Her husband was still angry at her for their prolonged stay, but her Mom in Canada had understood. As soon as the word got out that every bus in town was now stuck until they’ve resolved the issue hadn’t helped matters at all. Therefore, tension at her current home had been high. As the time passed, they managed to secure a job for her husband and even found a place within a civilian neighbourhood. The SWAT teams left them alone after the first months and now it was possible to go outside without interference.

Oliver was slowly getting used to the winter weather and, even though, most androids still shied away from most humans, there were still some old housekeeper models that kept complimenting Oliver when she meet them on the street.  
During one of her short walks along the street to get the shopping done, she met a friendly looking black American lady. It was nothing unusual, but the woman with her friendly smile seemed to recognise her for somewhere, as she walked towards her and Oliver.  
“The little one looks adorable, reminds me of my son.” She said, before continuing, “He’s currently in Canada, the sweetheart, looking after some friends of mine.”  
Amelia nodded politely. She wasn’t quite sure what this exchange was all about. “That sounds lovely, We might meet him in Canada after all, we’re planning on visiting my own parents after everything has calmed even further...”

The other woman was smiling, “Call me Rose, darling. A special friend of mine just wanted me to look for a little guy named Oliver to hand him a letter.” While Rose was seemingly checking her bags for the letter, Amelia stopped short. “How do you know Oliver?” she cradled her child in her arms, softly, as not to hurt him, but firm as to make sure that nothing could hurt him. 

“I’m friends with some androids here, that were able to help me out.” Rose said as she brought up the letter. “Don’t worry, darling, it’s safe, or I wouldn’t have gone out of my way to deliver this to you.”. Amelia carefully took the letter from Rose read what was written on the Envelope:

_To: Oliver & His Family_

“I’ll be here for another week, if you have any questions. Have a good day you two.“ With that Rose left them alone at a crossroad and Amelia then went home instead of finishing her shopping trip with Oliver. 

Unsure how to proceed, she told her husband about the envelope that she had received during the day. “You haven’t opened it yet?” He had asked. Amelia shook her head. “I wasn’t sure if I should... It looks like this was written by a child.” Amelia mused, after inspecting it further.  
With care, she opened the envelope and she could see that there were several pieces of paper inside. She took the first one out and found herself staring at a drawing. It was drawn by a childs hand and depicted a tall woman, a black man, and a small child. All were smiling happily standing next to a mast that bore the Canadian flag. There was a sun in the upper corner and a small house was drawn right next to the mast. Picking the envelope up again, she realised that there were 17.90$ inside the envelope and that there was another piece of paper in between. Disregarding the money, she took the last piece of paper and started to read, her husband doing the same over her shoulder. 

 

_You might not remember me, but I could never forget you._

_It was the scariest day in my life. And my days before were scary too. You helped us. You helped my family, but I never said thanks.  
Months ago, my Mommy, my Dad and I were at the bus station to leave for the border. We had no tickets, I was feeling the cold, and we nearly died. Luther, my tall dad was trying to keep us safe... but we never were._

_I was afraid that it was the end, but my Mommy never gave up. She protected me. Mommy realised that if we wouldn’t leave that we’d be caught. That was why she did it._

_I’m sorry._

_Kara just wanted to protect us. And after she saw your tickets on the ground... she could not give them back._

_You were human._

_The revolution was supposed to be peaceful. No Android meant to do any harm. No._

_You were safe._

_Or at least... saver than my family would have been._

_I’m sorry that you had to stay in Detroit that night. I’m sorry that you were scared. I was scared too. But my family made it._

_We’re here. I can go to school. I even made a friend. My Mom took a job and we live in peace._

_Please take this. I know it is not much, but I still want to give something back. It’s my pocket money from last month and a drawing that I did in school._

_Thanks to you, I was able to have this family. You don’t remember me, but I’m really grateful._

 

_Best Wishes_  
_Alice_

 

After Amelia put the letter down, she convinced her husband to hang the picture up in Oliver's room. She went out of her way to look for Rose the following week and managed to hand her a letter back. It wasn't much, but it seemed like it was enough according to Rose's smile.

"Alice is a sweetheart" Rose told Amelia. "She couldn't stand the thought of your family not making it to safety. Hearing from you will make her day." Amelia invited Rose for coffee every few months when she came by to visit and check the situation in Detroit. With every visit, there was also always a letter exchange. Amelia didn't mind, because every letter just proofed again, that Alice Williams was the sweetest girl and that she deserved happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.  
> I think the family at the bus station never had to worry, as long as Markus lead the peaceful revolution. Therefore, I wanted to add this fluffy ending to ease my own guilt.


End file.
